Heal me
by XWhiteChanX
Summary: AU. Blue is a sneaky and infamous thief, the best one in Kanto. Red is the kind and stubborn prince of Kanto. Both of them are broken and need to be healed, but they'd never have guessed they'd be healed by the one who broke them. LuckyShippig.


Heal me

**This is the remake of my story 'Our Magical Love Story', I'm sorry I had to discountinue the story, but I just needed to. You'll hopefully like the remake. The remake will make things more clear and all.**

**By the way, other than LuckyShipping, the shippings in this story will be different. And cities will become towns.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or why would I be here?**

* * *

Kanto was a magnificent region filled with many wonders and , the most beautiful of all the regions. People from all regions gather here to enjoy the wonderful scenery.

And of course, we can't forget the royal family. The royal family has ruled for thousands of years, and people couldn't be happier.

But there's always some darkness in the brightest places. The prince of Kanto region, Red. Who's loved and admired by everyone, holds a dark secret that should be kept away from light.

The secret keeps haunting him every night. He can't fall asleep peacefully at night, it's always haunting him. A secret, that if anyone knew, wouldn't be able to look at Red the same way ever again.

He remembered everything like it was yesterday, but it was so long ago. What hurt Red the most was the image of the girl he loved, crying.

"Red? Are you here?" questioned a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail and amber eyes. The girl was Yellow, the youngest daughter from a rich family.

Red nodded. "Yeah… I was just… thinking." replied Red.

Yellow bit her lips. "About her?" questioned Yellow. While Yellow didn't exactly know what happened with Red and the girl. She knew that Red made a huge mistake that made the girl he loved hate him.

Red nodded. "Yeah. I was thinking about her. If only I refused to do that…" trailed off Red.

Yellow sighed. She and Red were engaged, and she wanted the best for him. She wanted him to be happy… with her. Sadly, she knew deep inside he didn't love her. He's in love with that girl. Yellow was broken-hearted at first, but then she accepted. She'll do anything to make sure Red stays happy. Anything.

Love was such a difficult thing, it just feels like the person you love will never return your feelings.

Red faked a smile and looked at Yellow. "Yellow, thanks for listening to me. You're a good friend," said Red.

_And only a friend_. Thought Red. Despite Red pretending otherwise, he was very much aware of Yellow's feelings for him, but decided to ignore them. He felt kinda bad for doing that, but he didn't want to just yell at her and tells her he didn't like her.

_Guess I'm forever friend zoned, huh Red? _Thought Yellow. The thought pained her, but she knew it was the truth and that one day, she'll have to move on. But it wasn't as easy as it might have seemed.

Yellow stood up and headed to the door, but before leaving, she turned around and smiled at Red. "I have to leave, my mom will get worried if I didn't send a letter to her everyday of her life.

Yellow opened the door and walked out of the room. She was heading to see one of the butlers who happened to be a good friend of hers.

"Ouch! Hey, that hurts, Crys!" Yellow heard a voice yelling. She giggled, knowing it was her good friend, Gold arguing with Crys as usual.

Yellow walked up to the arguing duo quietly, then coughed to get their attention. "Gold? Can you deliver this letter to my mom?" she questioned.

Her mom lived far away, she lived in a town called Celadon. Gold can't go there because it will take a long time, but he makes Pokemon deliver them. All the Pokemon around those part love Gold.

Gold turned around to see Yellow and grinned. "Sure! Anything for you, Yellow!" exclaimed Gold.

Crystal quietly sighed sadly. She knew Gold really liked Yellow, he may even be in love with her, but the problem is that Crys liked Gold.

"Hey, Super Serious Gal, what's with the sad face?" questioned Gold, frowning. Despite the fact Gold and Crystal argued constatly, he did care about her, she was his best friend afterall. And he also used to like her before meeting Yellow.

Crys faked a smile and waved her hands franticly. "Nothing! Nothing at all. I was just… thinking," she answered, unsure of what else to say.

Gold and Yellow just nodded. Gold went to give the letter to Pokemon so the Pokemon can deliver it while Yellow went to the library. Crys just stood there, not knowing what else to do.

"Standing there won't do you any good, Crys," said a voice, Crystal turned around to see it was Ruby. Ruby was probably Crys's second closest friend. They didn't like each other, as Crys liked Gold and Ruby liked a girl he met a long time ago. But they could relate with being in love with someone who you know you can't have.

Crys stared at the ground. "I know… but I have nothing to do and staring at the ground doesn't seem like a bad choice at this point," replied Crystal. "But I guess I can train my Pokemon."

Ruby gave Crystal an uncertain look, but then forced a grin. "Ok! But make sure to not get your Pokemon dirty!" exclaimed Ruby.

If there was anything Ruby hated, it was getting your Pokemon dirty. He loved making his Pokemon beautiful, he acted rather feminine for a boy.

Crystal laughed and nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'll try, but no promises!" said Crystal before leaving to train her Pokemon.

Ruby smiled as he watched Crystal leave. _She's so much more different than that girl._ Thought Ruby. _But I can't help but think, will I and Crys end up together. I know it's a silly thought and we're in love with different people. But if they never loved us back, will we end up together?_

* * *

"Another mission perfectly accomplished," whispered a girl to herself, smirking. She knew that no one could do that mission better than she did. She stole the ring and left without leaving a trace behind. No one noticed her come in, or leave.

All she has to do now is trade it at the black market. Everyone there would just fight over it, like they do with everything else she stole.

That girl was a famous thief, the kind that never fails a mission and does everything just as she's told to. She mostly steals for herself, but every now and then someone asks her to steal something for them. The price for her serves is very high and after getting her money, that person will never see her again.

Yes, she only does one serves to each person. Not more, not less. Why? If she did more than one serves to the same person, she feels as if she starts losing her freedom which is very important to her.

_"Be free. Don't let anyone own you, and don't let the past get in your way."_

Someone told her this, someone very important to her, but that person is gone for good. She knew all of that, she remembered the kind voice. She also knew it was a man who told her that, she could tell by the voice. But who could that man mean to her? She didn't know.

That girl was the one and only Blue, a famous thief. Sneaky, devious, a mastermind, undoubtedly the best one in the whole Kanto region.

Blue had brown hair that reaches her waist and blue eyes, hence the name. She was a beautiful young lady, which she used to her advantge. No one would guess that she was a thief with how good she's with acting. Fake tears, innocent look in her eyes and making up stories to get people to believe her.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Blue. You remember what happened last time you got too full of yourself," warned a boy with spiky brown hair and green eyes. His name was Green.

Blue shrugged and waved her hands. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. It was just a single mistake and it happened a long time ago. You act as if it just happened yesterday. You're way too serious, Green," said Blue.

Green rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, I need to see the value of the ring you stole," said Green.

Blue handed the ring over to Green to examine it. Green, surprisingly, was good with discovering the value of gems.

But Green didn't care for gems that much, what he really cared about was revenge. It might seem weird for a guy like Green to want to get revenge, but that's the truth.

Blue didn't care much about Green's goal, he was her partner and helped her. That was enough for her. He didn't even tell her the reason why he wants revenge and who he wants to get revenge on.

Blue got up. "Bye, Green! I'll leave, maybe I can find a fool or two!" said Blue cheerfully, with a devious grin.

Green knew what it meant. Blue was planning to trick someone she meets. _What a pesky girl._ Thought Green.

* * *

Blue was grinning as she left, she just knew that today is her _lucky _day. But she didn't know how right she was.

While walking Blue found a boy wandering around aimlessly. She smirked. _Seems like an easy target._ She thought._  
_

Blue purposely bumped into the boy. They both fell on the ground.

Blue quickly thought up lie to make the boy think she's innocent. He was probably a traveller, she guessed, considering she never saw him before.

The boy got up fast and glared at Blue, who's eyes were wandering around, as if searching for something.

The boy titled his head. "What are you doing, _thief,__" _he asked. He made a point to call her thief so she can know that he knows she tole his money.

Blue was still looking at the ground. "My necklace! It was a gift from my father, the last one he gave men before he died!" Answered Blue.

"And why should I believe you?"

Blue started slowly to turn her head to his direction. Because-" but stopped when their eyes met. Crimson met azure, and for a second, both of them thought it was a dream.

* * *

**The end of the first chapter! Tell me what you think! By the way, this story will probably be darker than the original. The flashbacks will be darker, characters will be darker. Life isn't only about joy and happiness, it's also about sorrow and tragedy.**


End file.
